Gaz's breakdown
by Invader Bijou
Summary: When Gaz is revealed to be posesed by an evil spirit, she tries to ignore it, but when her anger starts to get uncontrolable, will she end up killing? Let alone..will she end up in the asylum for this? And where is Zim anyways? ZaGr! Oh shizz!
1. Your anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, it is owned by Jhonen Vasquez and Viacom

The scene starts with the skool cafeteria, where Gaz is seen on a table alone with Dib. The lunchroom was full of chattering and people running around. Gaz grabbed onto her game-slave hard in annoyance to the surroundings and sounds. As if anything was any more annoying then having the only time in school to play her game while there's children everywhere being as loud as they can for no reason, she swore if anyone tried to talk to her or let alone touch her she would blow up in full rage.

Dib seemed quite uncomfortable at the silence in his table, he pounded his fingers lightly against the table and whistling boredly. He looked at Gaz and tried to bring up a conversation. "So..um...what game are you playing there?" he questioned looking over her shoulder.

Gaz ignored him and continued playing her game quietly, "Go away..." she said annoyed narrowing her eyes.

Dib nodded while smiling nervously, then sat in silence, bringing up another topic. "Yeah...I guess Zim didn't come to skool today..."

"Who cares." said Gaz plainly while playing, "leave him alone for once, he's just a dumb alien.."

Dib raised an eyebrow at her and silently ate his mashed potatoes. "He just wants us to think that..." he mummbled after swallowing his food.

Gaz growled and looked up at from her game, punching him straight into his face. "Shutup already!" She said coldy staring at him.

Dib yelped and rubbed his cheek. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled now annoyed.

"Because I hate you" she said simply with a smile, going back to her game.

-later, at gym-

Everyone was seen on the field with their uniforms on, all chatting to eachother and feeling the fall air pass through them. Today was a perfect day for playing ball, the sun was out nice and bright and the sky was as blue as ever.

"Okay everyone, pick a buddy to pratice catching!" Smiled the coach while putting his hands together.

All the children ran around looking for their friends. Grabbing their buddy's arm and giggling, "Got her!" or 'him' or maybe...even it.

Everyone was seen holding hands with their buddy, course...everyone except Gaz.

"Oh well it looks like you're the only one with no partner...no biggie, though! I'll just go pair you up with one of the groups here..." said the coach looking around.

"I don't WANT to play 'catch'" growled Gaz staring at him. "I just want to sit and play my game, I don't want to waste my time doing a useless sport with a bunch of morons passing and catching the ball at me!"

The coach just stayed quiet, then smiled widely. "Aren't you cute." he said then pushes her to two girls.

The two girls smiled at her and immediately greeted. "Hey, my name is Alice" Said a girl putting her hand towards her.

Gaz stared at her hand and said quietly, "Gaz."

The other female smiled shyly, "I'm Sue...nice to meet yo-"

"Sue is a stupid name." Gaz said plainly staring at her.

"...Well, it's nice to meet you too." Alice said sarcasticly while rolling her eyes, chewing her gum. She had long brown hair that stopped at her lower back, she also had a lightblue ribbon on the side of her hair and had chocolate brown eyes. She wore silver hoops and had a bit of makeup on, a little mature for her age...she had her shorts much shorter than everyone else.

Sue stared at Gaz angrily. "Well...Gaz is a retarded name!" she said defensively, then slowly starting to regret it. She had blonde short curly hair, bright blue eyes and was shorter than the both of them.

Gaz didn't move or say anything for what almost seemed like an hour. She slowly walked up to Sue and grabbed her by her collar shirt, slapping her hard to the face, then dropping her looking down at her. "Expect more of that later..." she said with no emotion then walking away.

Alice screamed and ran towards Sue, then looked at Gaz angrily. "You...whyy! You were the one who was mean to her first! Why did you do that?" she said about to jump on Gaz.

Gaz kept walking away in silence.

-later, at the Membrane household-

In the kitchen there was a peaceful silence...until someone ran to the kitchen.

"WHERE ARE THE BATTERIES!" Gaz yelled at the top of her lungs, throwing chairs across the room with one hitting Dib's door.

He slowly opened his door, then slammed it open and gasped. "Gaz what are you..."

Gaz growled and threw a chair at him but missed, then started panting and softly said, "Where..are...my BATTERIES!!" she screamed grabbing him.

"I don't know, Gaz! I don't know!" Dib yelped trying to struggle out.

Gaz narrowed her eyes and dropped him. "You better go look for them or I will destroy you!"

Dib quickly got up and rubbed his neck in pain. "Geez, Gaz...what's with you lately? I mean..I know you are short tempered but...these last few days you've been even more horrible. What the heck is wrong with you?" he questioned getting up all the way now. Looking at her straight in the face.

Gaz just stayed silent, then growled loudly again and screamed. "JUST GO FIND THEM!" she yelled then went to her room, slamming her door hard.

-in her room-

When Gaz was left alone in the dark room she then sighed, leaning against her door and sliding down until she sat on the floor. The words her bother last said echoed through her mind now.._"I know you are short tempered but..these last few days you've been even more horrible."_

She looked up at the cieling while she was still panting. "...what _is_ wrong with me?"

An eerie silence filled the air. Gaz was in deep thought while putting her elbows to her knees and resting her head on her hands.

A few minutes later, there were sounds of almost non-audible screaming. Gaz stared at the corner while noticing a tall figure was forming, black smoke appeared, a ghostly like figure swirled around Gaz,she felt like she was being trapped. The dark figure squinted her purple blurry eyes and smiled evily. "Why..." said a haunting echoeing kind of voice. "because you are posessed!" it yelled swirling around her more while laughing evily, trying to scare her.

Gaz just stared at the figure in a non-caring fashion and said annoyedly, "..go away."

The dark figure hissed and grabbed her chin with it's 'ghostly tail', making Gaz look up at her. "I cant..." the figure said evily. "I am now a part of you.."

"I don't care. Just go away." Gaz said forming a fist from her right hand. "I just want my batteries right no-"

"SIIIILENCEEE!!" the spirit yelled while squeezing Gaz with her spirit tail. "Hell has sented me to find the most selfish, sadistic, evil girl to posess...if you will listen to me, then I won't give you a problem"

Gaz growled and tried to struggle out. "If you are going to posess me because 'hell' told you to and not give me a problem, then WHY posess me in the first place?"

The spirit smiled impressively and said, "Ah...you are quite smart of a little girl your age..." The spirit hissed. "But not smart enough!" She yelled going in her body like a bolt of lightning speed. Gaz opened her eyes wide and tried to gasp for air, falling to the floor panting.

"What just...happened now?" Gaz questioned while staring at the floor on her knees and sweat ran down her forehead and got serious again. "Peh...stupid ugly spirit isn't going to do anything to me! I'll show her!" Gaz yelled angrily while getting up. She then got silent and tried to calm down. "..maybe I am getting more angrier than usual."

Gaz layed on her bed and looked out the window in her dark room, putting her hand to her cheek and thinking again.

The door slowly opened squeeking a bit, it revealed her older brother Dib who seemed quite worried. "Gaz...are you alright?" he questioned going near her.

Gaz bit her lip, "How many times do I have to tell you TO GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she yelled grabbing him.

"Ah! Gaz, I was just trying to see if you were alrigh-"

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO WORRY ABOUT ME, STAY AWAY FROM MY ROOM OR I'LL PUSH YOU OFF MY WINDOW!" she growled, showing a flash of purple glow in her angry eyes. Dib stared terrified with his mouth open. "Gaz...are you sure you're okay?"

"YES.." Gaz yelled then stared at Dib, dropping him. "Go...before I do anything worst...please."

Dib backed away slowly, then grabbed the door quietly closing it, "okay.." he mumbled.

Gaz tried to catch her breathe, falling to the floor and grasping against the carpet. "I'm going to...KILL you spirit for making me like this..."

End of chapter 1


	2. Kills me

Wee, thanks for the reviews guys! I shall continue now.

It was the middle of the night, with the wind blowing and howling loudly and the trees rustling loudly aswell. Gaz kept on tossing and turning in the darkness with her eyes closed tightly forcing herself to sleep. She finally stopped tossing and layed quiet for a few minutes, then automaticly shut open her eyes staring into the cieling. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes again, finally drifting into sleep.

The wind kept on pounding against the window continously, it litterly felt like the window was going to break off the wall anytime soon. Gaz slowly opened her eyes wishing all the noises would stop. She stared at her purple wallpaper thinking into the pitch darkness then heard a faint chocking sound. Gaz raised her eyebrow and looked around still laying down. She layed there quietly awhile longer then heard the chocking noises again. She put her pillow over her ears closing her eyes shut. She thought she was about to go insane. All the noises wouldn't stop. The chocking wouldn't stop. She heard a bang on the wall. She jerked up and looked around furiously, panting softly.

When she heard the second bang on the door which happened two minutes after the first one, she screamed "THAT'S ENOUGH" and jumped out of bed, flicking the lights on and looking around, noticing a glimsp of a black figure while it slowly dissapeared. Gaz was panting in anger and fear and stood silent again. She started to get angry. "I see how it is...first you posess me, now you won't let me sleep! Why won't you just leave me alone, huh? Why are you doing this? Get the heck away from me! Or I WILL make this posesment a living NIGHTMARE!"

She looked around waiting for an answer, but there was no sound into the room, just the constant blowing wind and the loud banging window. It hasn't even been day one and she is already having enough of this.

-the next morning-

Gaz sat down on the breakfast table while eating a toast. Dib came in rubbing his head with his eyes kind of red. "Hey, Gaz...did you hear anything last night?"

Gaz swallowed her breakfast and plainly said, "no" staring into her plate. Dib sat down while eating his cereal looking at her, "How could of you not hear anything last night?" he said raising his eyebrow. She just stayed silent and went back to her room, "I'm not going to school today."

-after school-

Dib got his keys and opened the house door exhausted, he dropped his backpack next to the door and layed on the couch, changing the channel Gaz was watching. She just stared at him with her arms crossed. "If you don't change it back right now I'm going to give you a torture so unimaginable you won't even know what I'm talking about." Dib looked at her then quickly changed it back, "Fine.." he said sitting up. "Zim didn't come to skool again today..." he said quietly rubbing his chin wondering this.

"I don't care go away." She said while staring at the tv but isn't really watching it, just staring thinking about something else. Dib narrowed his eyes and looked at her, "And why didn't you come to skool today?"

"...I just didn't feel like it, okay?" Gaz said in a sort of annoyed tone and just turned off the tv, getting up from the couch and walking away going up the stairs. Dib stared and started to get a little worried, but then again he didn't care because of the way she has been treating him lately. "Are you going to your room again?"

"Yeah, so what!" she yelled running up the stairs and slamming the door. Dib sighed quietly and turned the tv back on.

-Gaz's room-

Gaz sat in a corner hugging her knees and looking down. She was hearing voices while watching tv and finally had the nerve to run to her room. She sighed shivering and hugging her knees tighter. She closed her eyes trying to think of something else. She slowly opened them after a few minutes and saw the spirit's face, it was blurry and was all black. She stared and put her back up against the wall slowly. "What do you want? Stop bothering me." she commanded in a sort of uneasy tone. "I'm trying not to be angry here, I get angrier and angrier everyday! I'm staying in my room so I don't end up killing someone!" She stared at the spirit seeing it slowly smile when she said the last few words. Gaz crossed her arms looking down, "...Oh, I see..is that what you want me to do? So I can get in deep trouble?" The spirit nodded yes and lightly put her ghostly tail to her chin making her look up to her purple glowing eyes. "And that is what you are going to do, my dear..." it said while it rammed back inside her body, making Gaz scream and slam her head to the wall.

Dib jumped when he heard the bang from Gaz's head downstairs and ran upstairs, shaking and opening the doorknob shakily and yelled, "Gaz! What happened!"

Gaz groaned with her head down, her eyes glowed purple and they stared up at Dib with her head still down. She slowly smiled evily and got up, walking slowly up to him and grabbing him by the collar of his trenchcoat and slammed him against the wall, gripping onto his neck tight so he couldn't breathe. Dib panicked and tried to grab Gaz's arms. "Gaz.." he said quietly while slowly closing his eyes, getting dropped to the floor as she rested her foot on his stomach. "Peh..." said Gaz with a second voice talking combined with Gaz's own. "No, I'm not okay...I'm going to kill you, and Prof. Membrane while I'm at it!"


	3. Why are you

Chappie 3:

Gaz pressed her foot against Dib's chest harder, staring at him with a serious face with her eyes glowing, darkness around her eyes. Dib groaned again and slowly opened his eyes, "Gaz..." he said underbreathe. "Why are you doing this...?" he questioned looking up at her with worried eyes, you could see the reflection of Gaz through his eyes, beneath her she was struggling.

Gaz stared into his eyes deeply and slowly lifted her foot, forming fists on her hands. She closed her eyes tightly looking the other way, and screamed at the top of her lungs, "GET OUT!" she yelled grabbing onto her purple, messed up hair.

Dib stared at her wide eyed, sitting up quickly and backing away to the wall. "Please stop..." he chocked with tears forming in his eyes. Gaz was screaming inside and her body wouldn't stop moving, her right, pale hand grabbed her pillow hard and threw it across the room. She picked up a sharp, black handled knife. She stared at her reflection from the knife while looking down at it. She clentched her teeth and swung it around her with full speed, still looking down, sweating.

Dib slowly got up in fear pressing against the wall, he stared at his sister and slowly walked towards her, looking at her scared. "Please don't hurt yourself with that..." he quietly said while grabbing her left hand lightly. Gaz just stared at the floor and swiftly pushed him away hard to the ground. She screamed in anger and jumped ontop of him, pinning him down and grabbing his shoulder to the carpet. She lifted up the knife above her head looking at him threatenly. Her purple glowing eyes glowed in full rage. She stared into Dib's eyes who was forming tears and full of fear. Gaz kept staring silently and slowly let go of the knife handle, making it drop and her eyes slowly started to fade. She closed her eyes slowly and fell ontop of Dib. She was passed out.

"GAZ!" Dib yelled sitting up and holding her up. He stared at her pale white face that was sweating and softly felt through her cold cheek. Dib's heart was thumping loudly and fast and shook her a bit, "Gaz!" he chocked up with tears again shaking her more. "Gaz..." he said underbreathe, resting her against the carpet floor.

Dib started to hear loud footsteps running up the stairs, he would have thought it was his father but it sounded like more than one person running up. The doorknob was turning crazily and Dib stared at the door while holding his sister. The door slammed all the way open hitting the wall loudly. Two grown police men ran in with AK-47s and stared at the two children on the floor, "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

Dib pointed at himself confused and in shock. He quickly stood up and put his hands up in the air. One of the police men shook their head no and said, "Not you...the girl on the floor."

"WHAT, WHY?" Dib yelled in anger watching them walk towards Gaz, picking her up over their shoulders and watched her limp lifelessly on them. "SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he yelled running after them.

The other police man looked at him angrily and said, "Look, Kid. One of your neighbor's called us because they heard screaming and saw this little girl pointing a knife towards you from the window, you can **not **say she didn't do anything!" he yelled as he slammed the door, walking down the stairs with his partner and the other man holding Gaz tight.

Dib opened the door quickly and ran down the stairs panicking. "She didn't mean to, honestly! It's okay!" he said as he tried to grab one of their uniforms.

One the of police men jerked away quickly and slammed the front door. Dib slammed his fists hard against the door screaming, "NOOO!!" while hearing the police sirends outside. The car door slammed shut while it quickly drove away. Dib slammed open the front door and tried to run after the police car. But it was too late. She has been arrested.


	4. Going insane on me?

Chappie 4

Dib hid his face with his pale hands sitting on the kitchen chair. How was he going to tell his father about his sister? But...more importantly, what's going to happen to Gaz?

He got up from the chair and started dialing 911 on the kitchen phone. He put the phone to his ear and waited for someone to pick up.

_"hello, this is the towns police how may I help you?"_

Dib swallowed and held the phone shakily. "Yes, is there someone there named Gaz? She has purple hair.."

_"Hold, please."_

Dib leaned his back against the wall waiting. He tapped his foot nervously wondering how he was going to bail her out on this one.

Gaz was heard over the phone screaming and struggling to make the police cops get off her. She growled and threatened and started kicking her feet.

Dib sighed to himself and kept waiting.

_"We have her on the phone now."_

Dib perked up and grabbed the phone cord nervously, "Gaz? Gaz are you alright? Don't worry I'll try to get you out of ther-"

"You BETTER get me out of here, Dib!" Gaz said angrily. "I hate police cops...you know how angry they get me!"

"Yes yes I know.." Dib said then gave out a soft sigh. "I'll come visit you now to see if I can straighten this out."

Gaz stayed silent then just slammed the phone down hard. She stared at the cops who grabbed her angrily. "Don't touch me..." she threatened backing away.

The cops laughed and one of them grabbed her and put her over his shoulder. She kicked trying to get off screaming again as they walked away..

--

Later

--

Dib dropped his bike off the front of the police station and ran in out of breathe. He took off his helmet and opened the door, "Gaz!...where is she?"

One of the cops that was on the phone looked at him and pointed to a way where Gaz was dragged to.

Dib ran towards a room where there was a glass between a visitor and the arrested person. He looked around and spotted Gaz. He walked quickly towards her and slowly sat down on the chair, he talked through the little round speaker infront of him closely. "Gaz...are you alright?" he said in a worried tone.

Gaz was looking down hiding her face with her purple hair. She didn't respond.

"Gaz. Are you okay?" he said again. "Hello...?"

No responce.

Dib looked closer from the glass to look at her face. He saw a tear falling down from her cheek and he stayed frozen.

"Get me..out of here, Dib." she said underbreathe. Dib rested his hand on the glass to where her face would be. "Gaz...why did you try to..hurt me?" he questioned not taking his eyes off her. "Do you know why..?"

Gaz slowly looked up crossing her arms. "Yeah..." she said lowly looking at him.

"Well...?" he said continueing sliding his hand down the glass slowly.

Gaz just stared and looked away. She swung her legs slowly and sighed. "Posessment..."

Dib's eyes widened. As if anyone would have believe that? But since it's Dib and he believes in almost everything paranormal, he believed her right away.

"I just want to go h-home..." Gaz said studdering the last words sadly. Dib frowned and speaked through the speaker softly. "I'll try my best..."

--------

"Come on, kid! It's time to ask you questions." said a cop rudely and grabbed Gaz by the arm.

Gaz pulled away from the cop and stared at him angrily. The cop narrowed his eyes and grabbed her tighter almost dragging her to the questioning room.

Gaz was forced to sit down in an empty room. There was nothing but darkness and a light dim lightbuld above her. She looked up at it without a care and stared at the guys infront of her crossing her arms.

"We have come to relise that you have tried to attempt murder, is that correct?" said one of the guys holding a clipboard and a pen.

Gaz stared at looked away angrily. "No." she clearly stated. "I didn't do anything."

The guy raised his eyebrow at her and slowly walked towards her. "Oh really now...that's not what some of the witnesess on the neighborhood said.

"Look I didn't try to kill anyone, no matter how much I hate humanity I would never do that." she said getting a bit angered now forming fists in her hands.

The guy looked down and nodded his head no and sighed. "No, YOU look. The faster you confess about everything. The faster time you have to get out of here."

Gaz started to be furious. Her eyes flashed a bright purple across, she closed her eyes tightly while shaking her fists.

"No anger management either, young lady." he said quite annoyed.

Gaz looked up at him pissed off. She jumped on him and put her legs around his neck and started to punch him in the face uncontrollably.

Everyone in the room started to panick, two of them grabbed Gaz trying to pull her away from him. But her strength just seemed to be unbelievably strong.

Dib was called to be in the room. He perked up his head when he heard his name on the intercom. He ran towards the room and slammed it open. "GAZ!" he yelled seeing her attacking all the men in the room.

He ran up towards them and looked up at her. "Gaz, please! Think of what you're doing!...wait...it isn't her that's doing it, it's that evil spirit!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" said a man who was grabbing Gaz by the torso trying to pull her back.

"There's an evil spirit inside her! Try not to anger it anymore! It will stop when the host isn't mad anymore!" Dib said panickly.

They all quickly let go of Gaz. She slowly got tired of punching the unconscious man that was now on the floor, and slowly got up to try to catche her breathe. She stared at the ground with wide eyes, feeling her eyelids slowly close, she fell over on the floor and fainted.

Dib gave a sigh of relief and leaned back against the wall.

"Why, this little girl isn't just a murderer! But she is INSANE too!" said one of the men that was grabbing her. "We must get her out of here! She has to go to the asylum, now!"

Dib widened his eyes at the last words and sprinted up, "WHAT?" he yelled running up to him. "No! you can't do that! She is NOT a murderer! She isn't crazy either!"

The man pushed Dib to the ground and leaned over to grabb Gaz. "Don't even try to defend her anymore, kid. We saw everything infront of our eyes. She is going to be taken away to the mental hospital NOW!"

"NO!" yelled Dib grabbing onto the guy's white lab coat. "DON'T PUT HER THERE, IT'S HORRIBLE!" he said feeling his face get hot, while tears flowed down. "Take me instead, please!"

"No! Get away from here at once!" the guy ordered pushing Dib off of him again.

------

Children's mental hospital

8:45 p.m.

Everything is dark...why can't I see anything? My head hurts...I hear concerned voices all around me. I just heard someone...familiar...is that..Dib? No..it's someone else...it's.

"Why hello there, Dib worm's filthy sister."

_Zim_

Gaz slowly opened her eyes and saw Zim looking down at her smiling evily. She groaned and pushed his face away looking the other way.

"Hey!" Zim yelled going back to her. "Don't touch the almighty ZIM like that!"

Gaz slowly sat up and stared. Zim was in all white clothing. She looked down at her body. All of her clothes was white too, she was so confused.

"Where am I..." she said rubbing her head seeing all the walls white and soft.

"Don't ask me" Zim said crossing his arms. "I just found myself here, too. You seem to be my...'partner' in this room."

Gaz widened her eyes. Partner? What the heck was he talking about? "Get me the hell out of here NOW!" she yelled getting up and staring at him agrily.


End file.
